L'Orphelinat
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Dans un Royaume au bord de l'océan, un objet magique va aider nos héros à s'enfuir.


**…**

 _(Pardon pour les fautes restantes...)_

 **...**

C'était un immense château de pierres sombres, entre deux hautes montagnes, en face d'un grand lac d'une couleur éclatante à l'eau pure. Un endroit connu de tous. De nom. Seulement de nom :

« L'Orphelinat Kendricks »

Personne n'osait s'aventurer plus au-delà des grilles noires en fer forgées. Les embouts pointus étaient bien trop menaçant.

L'intérieur n'était pas mieux.

Tout de pierres comme dans les manoirs d'ancien temps. On dirait, à s'y méprendre, que cette demeure fut celle de Camelot, le château des Rois.

Mais tout avait changé, pour les enfants.

Les escaliers tout en colimaçons et aux dalles branlantes empêchaient quiconque de courir entre les couloirs labyrinthiques. Les esprits errants menaçant dans la nuit. Le froid, malgré les torches clouées aux murs. Et les immenses fenêtres aux vitraux sombres dissuadaient les plus téméraires.

Car bon nombre d'enfants avaient déjà tenté de s'échapper de cet endroit.

Mais tous savaient ce qui attendait ceux qui se faisaient attraper en pleine course : « le Trou. »

Pas la prison, mais un vrai trou.

Au milieu de la Grande Salle. La pièce la plus immense du manoir. Où les Anciens, ainsi que la Directrice, prenaient place de temps en temps, telles les Rois et Reines de l'époque Arthurienne.

Lorsqu'ils ouvraient la trappe du « Trou », ce dernier donnait directement dans les eaux tumultueuses de la mer agitée, dont la source prenait à ce même lac enchanté juste en face du château.

Peu d'enfants survivaient à la chute, et encore moins à la nage. Car, aucun d'entre eux ne savait nager. Voilà ce qui attendait les plus intrépides.

Voilà ce qui allait attendre nos héros de l'histoire.

 **…**

Mick Davies, le plus âgé des trois, avait une vingtaine d'années. Les cheveux bruns, la peau claire et des yeux magnifiquement translucides.

Sa petite-amie, Aélis Arcania, n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui. La peau aussi claire, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bleus.

La petite dernière se prénommait Ella. À seulement huit ans, elle savait déjà faire preuve de plus de courage et de bravoure que la plupart des adultes. Elle suivait le petit couple partout, car Aélis l'avait très vite prise sous son aile. Lui faisait rappeler le souvenir de sa défunte petite sœur.

Ce trio n'avait à lui tout seul rien de plus que la plupart des groupes d'amis déjà existant, de part le Monde. Et pourtant, à eux seuls, ils allaient renverser le cours des choses. Leur propre Destin.

Pour ce faire, ils avaient également un simple objet que la jeune Aélis traînait partout à ses côtés : un violon.

Un très vieux violon, abîmé par le temps et la musique, qui reposait dans une boîte ébréchée. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait été prise à l'Orphelinat, la Directrice s'était empressée de lui confisquer l'instrument. Le gardant précieusement dans sa chambre, dans la plus haute tour du château.

Ils se rappelèrent tous de ce jour...

 **…**

Chacun des trois fuyait dans la ville voisine de l'Orphelinat. Cette nuit-là, il y avait une fête foraine, que les lumières éclairaient comme un phare en pleine mer. Mick, Aélis et la petite Ella marchaient entre les groupes de gens qui dévoraient des pommes d'amour, tout en évitant les Clowns effrayants et passant devant les forains déguisé en fous.

L'angoisse s'empara d'eux lorsqu'ils découvrirent au loin les sbires de la terrible Dr Hess, la Directrice de l'Orphelinat.

Ils se mirent à courir. Partout. Le plus vite possible.

Ils rentrèrent en trombe dans une caravane vide en refermant la porte derrière eux. Aélis posa la valise qui contenait le violon sur le sol et se colla à la porte. Lorsque le battant commença à menacer de céder, elle comprit que les hommes de main de Dr Hess le poussaient avec violence.

Elle hurla.

Mick et Ella vinrent l'aider à tenir la porte.

À eux trois, ils bloquèrent la poignée et tinrent bon le plus longtemps possible. Mais les ennemis furent plus fort et les gonds commencèrent à céder.

Aélis hurla derechef.

Surtout, lorsqu'elle vit une main noire, fantomatique, passer à travers un mince interstice. Par reflex, elle recula et d'autres mains effrayantes se frayèrent un chemin à leur tour.

Tels des fantômes cherchant une âme à dévorer.

Aélis entendit Ella et Mick crier.

Puis le froid s'empara d'elle.

Elle sentit des doigts glacés se coller contre sa bouche pour la réduire au silence.

Puis, plus rien.

Le noir.

 **…**

Et voilà plusieurs longues semaines qu'ils avaient tous trois été rapatrié à l'Orphelinat.

Aélis chercha une sortie dans les couloirs labyrinthique du château. Grimpant les escaliers en colimaçon au hasard. À bout de souffle.

Enfin, elle trouva Ella. La petite se jeta dans les bras d'Aélis, qui la serra avec amour en lui faisant part de son plan : elle comptait s'évader. Avec Mick.

Mais avant, elle devait récupérer une chose qui lui appartenait : son violon.

Ella et Aélis coururent à la hâte sur les dalles de pierres froides. Montant encore et encore, jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château.

Une fois devant une porte de bois, les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dessus pour la déverrouiller avec force. Elles pénétrèrent alors dans l'antre de Dr Hess.

Aux décors somptueux de rideaux de velours, lustres de cristal et immense lit moelleux au centre de la pièce. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et les flammes illuminaient la pièce d'une étrange façon. Qu'importaient les ombres menaçantes, Aélis se mit en quête de son bien. Qu'elle trouva facilement, la boîte étant posé tel un trophée sur une commode de bois aux sculptures magnifiques.

Aélis se jeta sur la boîte et l'ouvrit.

Son violon reposait au centre, toujours aussi abîmé mais toujours aussi beau à ses yeux.

\- Aélis, nous devons partir maintenant ! s'inquiéta la petite Ella.

Elle referma la boîte et passa les lanières sur son dos tel un sac. Elle prit la main de la petite fille et ensemble, elles descendirent les escaliers glacials.

Elles réussirent à trouver Mick en chemin. Qui tenait à la main un parapluie rouge, fermé. Tous les trois coururent vers la Grande Salle. Le seul endroit par lequel ils pouvaient quitter l'Orphelinat.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la terrible Dr Hess. Qui avait très vite compris le plan des jeunes orphelins.

Trônant au fond de la salle, elle fit capturer les trois fugitifs par ses sbires. Et, telle l'affreuse Reine qu'elle était, se mit à dire d'une voix malsaine.

\- Vous êtes accusés de tentative d'évasion. Votre peine sera la même que celle de vos prédécesseurs.

Elle pointa un homme du doigt et ce dernier tira une longue barre de fer. Un bruit strident retentit et une porte s'ouvrit, au sol. Laissant deviner, juste en-dessous, les eaux tumultueuses de l'océan.

Mick tenta de se débattre en donnant des coups de pied. Aélis fit de même. Ils essayèrent de se défaire de leur emprise lorsqu'un des Gardes lâcha la valise qui contenait le violon. Cette dernière s'écrasa sur le sol en s'ouvrant et l'instrument sortit de sa boîte.

Lorsque Mick le vit, il hurla.

\- Aélis ! Joue !

La jeune fille se débattit de plus belle pour échapper à l'emprise de son gardien. Elle se rua sur son instrument et avant que la Garde ne s'empare d'elle à nouveau, elle plaça le violon sur son épaule, attrapa l'archet et le posa sur les cordes.

Lorsque la première note retentit, le Garde se stoppa dans son élan. À la seconde, ceux qui retenaient encore Ella et Mick les lâchèrent. La musique s'envola dans les airs en se déchaînant dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'Aélis jouaient en transe, l'armée entière se figea.

Ella et Mick en profitèrent.

Les rayons du soleil tombèrent sur les vitres. Tout le monde put apercevoir le paysage, derrière la fenêtre.

Les montagnes verdoyantes qui encerclaient de part en part le château, le lac scintillant d'un bleu éclatant en son milieu et surtout, juste en face, une haute Tour de pierres claires. Elle surplombait les eaux calmes, entre deux montagnes.

Lorsque Mick découvrit la Tour, il murmura.

\- Idris...

\- C'est une légende... souffla Ella en observant ladite Tour.

\- Non, c'est pas une légende...

La musique enchantée monta jusqu'au trône de Dr Hess. Mais sa magie n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Pour cette raison, elle se mit à hurler avec véhémence.

\- GARDES !

Mick sursauta et attrapa Ella par la main. Il tenait toujours le parapluie rouge dans l'autre. Ils coururent jusqu'à Aélis, toujours en train de jouer. Mick la stoppa dans sa mélodie. La jeune fille rangea à la hâte son violon magique dans sa boîte, qu'elle ferma précieusement. Puis, elle passa la valise sur son dos grâce aux lacets.

Elle comprit le plan de Mick. Il était simple.

Simple, mais fou.

 **…**

Mick ouvrit le parapluie, Aélis prit Ella dans ses bras. La petite fille se noua autour d'Aélis par les pieds et les jambes pour ne pas la lâcher, ni tomber. Aélis et Mick se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

Elle le sentit trembler.

Mais pas de peur.

De froid.

Car, ils se tenaient au-dessus du « Trou », dans le sol, et les remous de l'océan laissaient échapper un vent glacial jusque dans la Grande Salle. Une corde noire, solide et longue, traversa la Grande Salle, attachée tout en haut de la plus haute fenêtre. Et elle s'enfonçait jusque dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer.

Mick positionna son parapluie rouge ouvert sur la corde noire. Il tenait fermement la poignée d'une main et il tenait Aélis par la taille de l'autre. Qui elle avait toujours Ella entortillée sur son corps, et son violon attaché dans le dos.

Dr Hess hurla derechef et les Gardes, désormais libérés de la magie musicale, coururent après les trois adolescents. Mick jeta un dernier regard à sa bien-aimée. Il inspira un bon coup.

Et ils sautèrent ensemble.

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _ **Les aventures magiques de Mick et Aélis continuent dans mes autres histoires...**_


End file.
